Frances Conroy
, U.S. |occupation = Actress |active = 1978–Present |character = Loretta Stinson |imdb = 0175814 |wikipedia = Frances_Conroy}} Frances Conroy (born November 13, 1953) is an American actress who plays Loretta Stinson on How I Met Your Mother. Biography Frances Conroy was introduced and encouraged by her parents to explore the elements of theater. Born in in 1953, she attended high school in and experienced classes at the Neighborhood Playhouse as a teenager. Frances Conroy also studied at where she was taught by theater greats and . Following potent dramatic roles in such classical productions as "Mother Courage...and Her Children," "King Lear," "All's Well That Ends Well," "Measure for Measure" and "Othello" (as Desdemona) in the late 70s, she made her debut with in 1980. She went on to earn a well-respected name for herself under the Broadway and off-Broadway lights throughout the 1980s in such esteemed plays as (as Mrs. Gibbs), (as Birdie) and In the Summer House. She also appeared with Seldes in the well-received plays and . She won a for The Secret Rapture and an for . In 2000 she received the and a nomination for . An actress of subtle power, great depth and astonishing versatility, she has both an aloof serenity and faintly sad/sensitive ambiance that makes her all the more mysterious and intriguing. She came out to California in 1985 at the invitation of director Houseman and appeared in more theater plays, including , at San Diego's Globe Theater. She also earned a sprinkling of generally overlooked film and TV parts, including small parts in 's (1979), (1988) and (1989). Showing a distinct flair for the offbeat, nothing really pushed the envelope for her on screen quite like her series' turn as the dowdy, emotionally frail undertaker's widow in the cult hit TV series (2001). During the five-season run she won both and awards and was nominated four times for an . Since then she has been offered a number of interesting, more prominent parts in such movies as (2003), (2004), (2004) and (2005). In 1992 she married actor/husband Jan Munroe, an performance artist. After a six-year absence, Frances returned to the theater in a 2006 production of Pyrenees by at the in Los Angeles. In 2011, Conroy began appearing in the television series , on the network, as one of two actresses playing the housekeeper. Filmography *Beautiful People - Lydia (2012) * - Aunt Em/Glinda (2011) *American Horror Story - Moira O'Hara / Angel of Death (Shachath) / Myrtle Snow / Gloria Mott (2011-) * - Elspeth (2011) * - Faye Strathmore (2011) * - Sandi Gregson (2011) * - Angie Dinkley (2010-2011) * - Eleanor (2010) * - Madylyn Mabry (2010) * - Peggy Haplin (2010) * - Jane Fields (2010) * - Julia Bloodworth (2010) * - Mrs. Bernberg (2010) * - Mrs. Leuchtenberger (2009) * - Trudy Van Uuden (2009) * - Dolly (2009) * - Eloise's mom (2009) *How I Met Your Mother - Loretta Stinson (2009-2014) * - Virginia Hildebrand (2008) * - Antoinette (2008) * - Rosie (2008) * - Becky Riley (2007-2008) * - Miss Greythorne (2007) * - Dr. T.H. Moss (2006) * - Lynn Willoughby (2006) * - Dora (2005) *Shopgirl - Catherine Buttersfield (2005) *The Aviator - Mrs. Hepburn (2004) *Catwoman - Ophelia (2004) *Die, Mommie, Die! - Bootsie Carp (2003) * - Paula Burns (2002) *Six Feet Under - Ruth Fisher (2001-2005) * - Rosa Halasy (1999) * - Ann Putnam (1996) * - Anne's mother (1995) * - Miss Scover (1995) * - Scrawny Shanty Lady (1993) * - Irene Reed (1993) * - Christine Downes (1992) * - Mary Behan (1991) *Law & Order - Elizabeth Hendrick (1990) *Crimes and Misdemeanors - House Owner (1989) *Another Woman - Lynn (1988) * - Lady from Palm Beach (1988) * - Waitress (1984) *Manhattan - Shakespearean actress External Links * * Category:Actors